Por una crepa de Nutella
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Mello está de buen humor. Matt está de goloso y una crepa se atravesará en sus caminos. MxM. YAOI. De Jaswhit, su fiel y pervertida servidora. :3 re-editado


Hola, este fic super chido es de mi invención, Jaswhit. Bueno, lo hice porque amo las crepas. Y no sé, dije: le gustaran a Matt y a Mello?

Advertencia: YAOI, si no te gusta, vete a la ****** con Perlock. Naaa, es broma.

Disclaimer: No se qué mierda es, pero vi que todos lo ponen, así que, me uniré a la manada. Death Note no es mío, lamentablemente, sino de Obha y Obata.

"_pensamientos"_

— Diálogos

* * *

_En los pasillos de la Wammy's House…_

Ese día, era un buen día. Uno muy bueno. Se podía apreciar el olor de la lluvia y oír el repiqueteo de ésta en las ventanas de cristal. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, jugando a las escondidas y al voto.

No era un día cualquiera. Era viernes. Era 4to viernes. Y los 4tos viernes eran buenos porque salían de clases a las 12 y L, el mejor detective de todo el mundo (incluso más que Sherlock Holmes) enviaba especialmente ese día, cargas de dulces, postres, golosinas y cualquier cosa con azúcar.

Ya cansados de correr, los niños se amontonaban en el comedor por alguno que otro dulce para recuperar las energías perdidas. Ya todo el comedor era un hervidero de conversaciones y chillidos alegres por parte de los menores.

Fuera de todo eso, un pelirrojo con googles anaranjados camisa a rayas negras y blancas se dirigía sin prisa al comedor por algo de comer (N/A: obvio no). Mail Jeevas, o Matt, como prefería ser llamado, se entretenía con su preciado PSP mientras caminaba.

Al llegar al comedor guardó su partida y se dirigió a tomar un plato para servirse algo del buffet. Había toda clase de galletitas, pastelillos, dulces y de más, pero un singular cartelito le llamó la atención. En letras grandes y negras tenía escrito: "Crepas"

Sin pensarlo, se encaminó al letrerito y tomó una crepa bien rellena de lo que parecía ser nutella con algo de azúcar en la cubierta (N/A: yuuuuum)

Ya con la crepa en el plato caminó a una mesa vacía y se sentó a disfrutar de su bocadillo de media mañana sin importarle mucho el ensuciarse.

* * *

_En la oficina de Roger…_

Un chico rubio con ropa negra y botas de combate se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a una laptop, con pantalla blanca y una L en negrita, y una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro y un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

Se encontraba hablando con L, el mejor detective. Y era un gran honor el estar hablando con él sin el cotonete* de Near, su archienemigo impuesto por él mismo.

Mihael Keehl, o Mello, el segundo en suceder a L. Claro está que Near era el primero y por eso Mello se dedicaba día y noche a hacerle la vida imposible al albino idiota.

—Bueno Mello, un placer el haber hablado contigo, pero el trabajo me llama. —dijo L desde la pantalla.

—Todo lo contrario L, el placer es todo mío. —respondió alegre Mello, sintiéndose morir por hablar con el gran L casi directamente, puesto que no había nada que distorsionara su voz.

— Bien, espero hablar pronto contigo y como es viernes, habrá dulces y postres; deberías ir y probar las crepas de nutella. Son la gloria. — el rubio escuchó atentamente y sonrió feliz. Si L le recomendaba las crepas de nutella era porque seguro estaban buenísimas.

— Cómo tú digas, adiós. — Mello se fue feliz al apagarse la pantalla. Casi se le podía ver saltando de la felicidad. Casi. En realidad caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el comedor para probar la bendita crepa de nutella.

* * *

_En el comedor…_

Matt saboreaba su crepa con deleite. En general el no disfrutaba de las cosas demasiado dulces, pero esa crepa estaba en su lista de excepciones. Casi al terminar su bocadillo llegó Mello a su lado y sentó feliz y radiante.

"_L"_ fue lo que pensó Matt.

— ¿Qué comes? — preguntó Mello aún sonriendo.

— Una crepa de nutella. Está riquísima. — respondió Matt después de tragar todo y sin percatarse de lo manchado que había terminado.

— ¿Enserio? Debería probarla entonces, ¿no crees? — dijo Mello algo insinuante, pues ya tenía un plan en mente. Y es que la boca del pelirrojo era una cruel tentación con toda esa nutella embarrada.

— Supongo… si quieres una deberías apresurarte, pues cuando fui no había tan… — los labios de Mello interrumpieron abruptamente a Matt.

Éste simplemente se sorprendió al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Mello sobre los suyos. Ahora que lo pensaba, la dulce boca del rubio también se encontraba en su lista de excepciones, con ese delirante sabor a chocolate.

Mello disfrutaba de la boca de su compañero y paseaba su lengua sobre la misma saboreando la nutella embarrada mientras la mirada de todo ser vivo en el comedor se posaba sobre ellos. El rubio tomó el cuello del gamer y terminó por saborear todo lo éste le ofreció. Luego se separó y abrió los ojos lentamente, pues los había cerrado durante el beso. Había olvidado completamente que se encontraba en el comedor rodeado de miles de chiquillos y demás, que ahora los miraban boquiabiertos, haciendo desaparecer el ruido de todo el lugar, escuchándose sólo sus agitadas respiraciones.

Según Mello, el culpable era Matt, por tener esos tentadores labios cubiertos de nutella.

— Tienes razón, está deliciosa, debería ir por una. — dijo Mello algo sonrosado. Se paró rápidamente y se encaminó como si nada a tomar un plato y después 2 crepas de nutella cubiertas con azúcar (N/A: doble yuuuuum)

En cambio, Matt aún se encontraba tieso en su lugar. ¿Acaso había soñado? No. No lo había soñado, había sido 100% real, pues aún podía sentir los labios de Mello sobre los suyos y podía percibir las miles de miradas sobre él, quienes aún los observaban boquiabiertos, alternando la mirada entre el rubio y el pelirrojo.

Al instante se avergonzó sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¿Mello lo besó sólo por la nutella o también tenía algún sentimiento hacia Matt? ¿Y si no significó nada? De inmediato se bajó de su nube y se entristeció al pensar en esas posibilidades tan negativas. Terminó su crepa y se encaminó cabizbajo a la salida.

Mello, al tener lo que deseaba en su plato, se dirigió nuevamente a su mesa dándole un gran mordisco a su bocadillo en el camino y recordando así los deliciosos y ahora adictivos labios de su amigo. Al llegar y no verlo se sorprendió al sentirse abandonado, pero aún se encontraba feliz por L y el beso, así que no haría pataletas por ahora. Por lo tanto disfrutaría de sus crepas, devorándolas con gusto y casi al terminar se dirigió lentamente y aún feliz a su cuarto con Matt.

* * *

_Cuarto de Matt y Mello…_

En cuanto Matt había llegado a su habitación cerró la puerta de un portazo y se lanzó totalmente decaído y confundido a su cama. Con ese beso, Matt definitivamente había confirmado sus sentimientos hacia Mello, pero si todo había sido un impulso o broma, no lo soportaría.

En eso la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo las melancólicas divagaciones del pelirrojo y dejando ver a un Mello en la puerta. El gamer se acomodó mejor en la cama con la mirada al techo, los brazos detrás de la nuca y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Se había quitado los googles, por lo que sus ojos y con eso las puertas de su alma estaban a la vista.

— Hey Matt, ¿por qué te fuiste? Creí que me esperarías — comentó Mello aún sonriendo y terminándose su crepa sin relamerse los restos de nutella de su boca. Esperaría.

— Estoy algo cansado. — no lo estaba, pero no quería molestar a Mello. Cerró los ojos sobreactuando un bostezó para reafirmar lo que había dicho. Luego sintió como la esquina de su cama se hundía por el peso de algo, pero no prestó atención, permaneciendo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un cálido peso sobre su cuerpo, encontrándose frente a frente con Mello, quien sonreía coquetamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sin pensarlo, su mirada se desvío a los labios del rubio, dándose cuenta de que estaban llenos de nutella y relamiéndose los labios como acto reflejo, haciendo sonreír aún más a Mello.

— ¿Seguro?, porque yo ya saboreé la nutella en tus labios, ¿no te gustaría…— antes de terminar su oferta, Mello ya tenía a Matt pegado a su boca, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo sus labios, eliminando todo rastro de de la nutella.

Al sentir la falta de oxígeno, se separaron lentamente dejándose castos besos hasta separarse finalmente.

— Mmm…delicioso — comentó Matt con una sonrisa y los ojos aún cerrados. Al abrirlos se maravillo con la vista frente a él. Mello se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios rojos e hinchados. La viva imagen del erotismo.

— Sí, Matt, yo te…te…yo te… ¡YO TE QUIERO! — soltó Mello de sopetón y sonrojándose completamente.

— Yo también te quiero Mello — el rubio al oírlo lo miró sorprendido y aún más rojo. Matt lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó castamente.

— Pues al fin te dignas a mencionarlo, cachorro.

— Sí, y todo por una crepa de nutella. — comentó Matt risueño. A partir de entonces amaría las crepas de nutella, pues gracias a ellas podía ser infinitamente feliz con Mello.

El rubio sonrió y se lanzó a la boca del pelirrojo y sin esperar invitación introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del gamer. Éste sorprendido, sólo atinó a responderle con la misma intensidad.

Matt casi se vuelve loco cuando Mello empezó a rozarse con él, obteniendo una delirante fricción. Al no ser suficiente, comenzó a embestirlo, buscando más contacto.

Esa noche y las que seguían, serían muy buenas y largas, todo…

POR UNA CREPA DE NUTELLA.

* * *

Cotonete* los palitos blancos con algodón en las puntas para limpiar nuestras orejitas.

Oh, lo que pasa por una crepa de nutella. Jajaja, luego nos vemos.

P.D.: Coman crepas de nutella y busquen a un Mello feliz que haga de servilleta.

ATTE: Jaswhit.


End file.
